Independent systems of combined production of electric energy and heat are well known. A basic element of such systems is the diesel engine, which produces electric energy. Diesel engines are equipped with heat exchanging devices, which allow using the heat of a cooling liquid of the engine and the heat of its exhaust gases for consumer heating. The main disadvantage of the existing systems is environmental contamination by exhaust gases, high cost price of energy, and also possible failures because of bad quality of fuel or its absence.
Power supply systems, developed for installations of non-polluting renewable energy sources (such as wind, sun, etc.) are also known. However, instability of energy stream in a source (changes of wind, climatic and seasonal fluctuations of light energy streams) leads to problems of maintenance of quality energy supplied to the consumer. For fitting fluctuations in a generated energy power caused by instability of the stream of energy in a source, and its coordination with a mode of power consumption, accumulators of energy are used. Independent power setups for the renewable energy source, including converters of energy from a renewable source into electric energy, such as electrical storage batteries, thermal accumulators, and electro technical devices for energy redistribution between electric accumulators and thermal accumulators are known.
Features conterminous to the essential features of the present invention are as follows: an energy converter from renewable sources into electric energy, electro storage batteries, and thermal accumulators. The main disadvantage of the stated system is the insufficient efficiency of setup connected with losses of energy during its double transformation: energy of renewable source—into electric energy, electric energy—into thermal energy.
A device for independent energy and heat supply for agricultural consumers, which is rather comparable with the present invention by a set of the essential attributes, chosen to be a prototype, is known. This device contains a gas thermoelectrogenerator; a wind-energy unit; an electricity accumulator; which are setup for solar energy into heat transformation; and a heat accumulator. A wind-energy unit is connected through an automatic switching device to the thermoelectrogenerator and to the electricity accumulator, which is connected to the electric energy consumer. The solar setup is connected with a thermoelectrogenerator and heat accumulator, the heat accumulator is connected to the heat consumer.
Features of the prototype, conterminous to essential features of the present useful model, are: a wind-energy unit connected with an electric energy consumer; a setup for solar energy into heat transformation, connected with the heat consumer; the thermal accumulator connected with the solar setup and heat consumer; the electric accumulator connected with a wind-energy unit and the electric power consumers.
The necessity of gas as one of the basic energy sources used makes operation of the known device dependent from a given kind of a fuel resource presence, and leads to problems with its delivery, storage, and environmental contamination. Besides, the device is characterized as being complicated in operation, which reduces the reliability and efficiency of its operation. The other disadvantage of the device is the absence of energy recycling of the so-called “waste” heat and non-use of environmental and Earth heat that reduces its economic feasibility.
The problem, to which the present invention is directed, is to increase the reliability and profitability of the independent power supply of buildings and constructions facilities.